1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to non-volatile memory devices and, more particularly, to methods of operating localized trapped charge memory cell structures capable of storing multiple bits per cell.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile semiconductor memory device is designed to maintain programmed information even in the absence of electrical power. Read only memory (ROM) is a non-volatile memory commonly used in electronic equipment such as microprocessor-based digital electronic equipment and portable electronic devices.
ROM devices typically include multiple memory cell arrays. Each memory cell array may be visualized as including intersecting word lines and bit lines. Each word and bit line intersection can correspond to one bit of memory. In mask programmable metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) ROM devices, the presence or absence of a MOS transistor at word and bit line intersections distinguishes between a stored logic ‘0’ and logic ‘1’.
A programmable read only memory (PROM) is similar to the mask programmable ROM except that a user may store data values (i.e., program the PROM) using a PROM programmer. A PROM device is typically manufactured with fusible links at all word and bit line intersections. This corresponds to having all bits at a particular logic value, typically logic ‘1’. The PROM programmer is used to set desired bits to the opposite logic value, typically by applying a high voltage that vaporizes the fusible links corresponding to the desired bits. A typical PROM device can only be programmed once.
An erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) is programmable like a PROM, but can also be erased (e.g., to an all logic ‘1’s state) by exposing it to ultraviolet light. A typical EPROM device has a floating gate MOS transistor at all word and bit line intersections (i.e., at every bit location). Each MOS transistor has two gates: a floating gate and a non-floating gate. The floating gate is not electrically connected to any conductor, and is surrounded by a high impedance insulating material. To program the EPROM device, a high voltage is applied to the non-floating gate at each bit location where a logic value (e.g., a logic ‘0’) is to be stored. This causes a breakdown in the insulating material and allows a negative charge to accumulate on the floating gate. When the high voltage is removed, the negative charge remains on the floating gate. During subsequent read operations, the negative charge prevents the MOS transistor from forming a low resistance channel between a drain terminal and a source terminal (i.e., from turning on) when the transistor is selected.
An EPROM integrated circuit is normally housed in a package having a quartz lid, and the EPROM is erased by exposing the EPROM integrated circuit to ultraviolet light passed through the quartz lid. The insulating material surrounding the floating gates becomes slightly conductive when exposed to the ultraviolet light, allowing the accumulated negative charges on the floating gates to dissipate.
A typical electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) device is similar to an EPROM device except that individual stored bits may be erased electrically. The floating gates in the EEPROM device are surrounded by a much thinner insulating layer, and accumulated negative charges on the floating gates can be dissipated by applying a voltage having a polarity opposite that of the programming voltage to the non-floating gates.
Flash memory devices are sometimes referred to as flash EEPROM devices, and differ from EEPROM devices in that electrical erasure involves large sections of, or the entire contents of, a flash memory device.
A relatively recent development in non-volatile memory is localized trapped charge devices. While these devices are commonly referred to as nitride read only memory (NROM) devices, the acronym “NROM” is a part of a combination trademark of Saifun Semiconductors Ltd. (Netanya, Israel).
Flash memory arrays can be oriented in either NOR or NAND forms. NOR arrays comprise collections of memory elements connected in parallel. NAND arrays comprise collections of memory elements connected in series. It is easier in the NOR configuration than in the NAND configuration to differentiate between programmed and not-programmed sensing current. However, NOR arrays require more semiconductor real estate than do NAND arrays. Therefore, the NAND configuration normally is preferred when high integration density is needed since the NAND configuration can achieve relatively low power operation compared to NOR arrays.
NAND arrays in the prior art have been based upon memory cells that comprise floating gates. These NAND memory cells are capable of storing one bit per cell. The NAND memory cells further require high programming voltages. Programming voltages of 20 volts often are required. Besides, NAND memory cells utilizing floating gates still need complex fabricating process and design circuits.
A need thus exists in the prior art to reduce the voltages required to program NAND memory cells. A further need exists for increasing the storage density of NAND memory cells and reducing the complexity of fabricating process.